Dawn Of A New Era
by redsky100
Summary: What future is in the stars for the Clans if Tigerclaw/Tigerstar had his way? Read and find out!  Warning: Violence and many character deaths
1. The Rise Of Tigerstar

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the WarriorCats Series.

Warning: Violence and character death.

Summary: What future is in the stars for the Clans if Tigerclaw/Tigerstar had his way? Read and find out!

**THE RISE OF TIGERSTAR**

A massive dark tom rose to his paws stretching his jaws in a wide yawn just as the first light of dawn trickled into the warriors den. He managed to stifle a hiss as the scent of the kittypet reached his nostrils as he headed out into the clearing. The normally bright colours of the forest was dulled by the early morning mist which pooled around his paws as he padded across the empty clearing to the dwindling supplies of the fresh kill pile. Picking a rabbit he settled himself by the nettle patch pausing to nod at Mousefur relieving her from guard duty. Everything was in place, soon ThunderClan would be his. That gutless excuse of a warrior Bluestar and her kittypet filth soon would be eradicated.

He would be sure to send out almost all the warriors so that his victory would be swift but no cat would suspect his paw in it. As soon as all the warriors were present he put his plan into motion. "Whitestorm, take Runningwind, Longtail, Swiftpaw and Brightpaw to remark the RiverClan border," he commanded. "Sandstorm go hunt with Darkstripe and Brackenfur around Snakerocks, we haven't gone around there lately there may be prey. As soon as he had given the orders the patrols got to their paws and disappeared through the gorse tunnel. Just then he saw the ginger fool and his snowball of an apprentice heading towards the tunnel.

"Fireheart where do you think you're going?" he hissed.

The kittypet padded up to him his eyes narrowed. "I was taking Cloudpaw on his solo hunting mission near Twolegplace."

"Were you?" he grunted. "I didn't give you permission to go near Twolegplace, you will hunt near Fourtrees."

The kittypet stared at me through narrowed eyes his ears pinned back but I met his stare squarely, silently daring him to contradict me. The ginger fool turned and muttered to his apprentice. "Come on Cloudpaw."

Tigerclaw flicked his tail. "Right, the rest of you, guard the camp. Dustpelt you're on guard duty for Brokentail. Dismissed."

As the cats dispersed he padded to Bluestar's den to report. 'That was close,' he thought to himself, 'If I hadn't spotted the kittypet in time it could have ruined my plans.'

After leaving Bluestar's den I headed straight to the meeting place just outside of Twolegplace, scenting the air occasionally to make sure that I wasn't followed. As I padded around some bramble thickets the ShadowClan rogues stalked out of their hiding places like living shadows. They were a miserable bunch, their fur dull and tattered from starvation and the scent of Twoleg rubbish and crowfood clung to them, but they would do.

"Gather around," I commanded. "Here's what you'll do."

Soon the rogues and I where bounding towards the ThunderClan camp. I could feel it down to the tips if my claws, today victory would be mine. I burst through the gorse tunnel yowled, "To me, ThunderClan!", then spun around quickly to lung at the scrawny warriors, claws sheathed. The cats scattered avoiding me and went after the ThunderClan cats just as I had planned.

I made my way to Bluestar's den skirting around groups of battling cats throwing mock blows here and there, none connecting to any cat in particular. As I slipped through the lichen I heard Brokentail's eerie caterwaul echo around the camp. The blue-gray ThunderClan leader was already half way across her den as if to join the fray but scrabbled to halt to avoid colliding into me.

"Bluestar," I called. "The camp is being attacked by Brokentail's rogues. I think you should sit this out with so few lives you have left. We wouldn't want our beloved leader leaving us too soon."

"We can worry about that later, Tigerclaw. The Clan needs us now," she replied as she tried to race out of the den. 'Bluestar, such a noble fool,' I thought as I moved to block her way.

Her blue-gray fur started to bristle and her blue eye blazed with annoyance as well as the light of battle. "Tigerclaw, what are you doing?"

"Remember me to StarClan Bluestar," I snarled as I prowled towards her.

"Tigerclaw, what is this?" Bluestar sharply replied her eyes narrowed to blue slits. "I am the leader of your Clan or have you forgotten that?"

'The dim witted fool,' I thought. 'How she managed to rule this Clan for so long was beyond me.'

"Not for much longer," I growled. "I'm going to kill you and kill you again; as many times as it takes for you to join StarClan forever. It's time for _me_ to lead this Clan!"

I launched myself at the soon to be former ThunderClan leader claws unsheathed and slashing furiously. As I connected with Bluestar the force of the impact dragged her to the ground and we writhed trying to gain footing on the sandy floor. Bluestar's claws scored again and again across my shoulders managing only to loosen clumps of my dark tabby fur but I felt nothing; the pain was dulled by my will to fulfill my ambition and the rush of the battle. Bluestar may have been older than me and had more experience. But that in itself was her own undoing, Bluestar was getting old, she was not as strong as she used to be. The hunting and border patrols we did together proved this though she tried to hide it; I could see that she tired more easily and her muscles didn't provide the strength of her younger days. I used my greater weight to keep her pinned and buried my jaws in her throat while my thorn sharp claws raked her back.

The sound of battling cats registered dimly in my ears as the warm tang of Bluestar's blood filled my jaws. I almost purred with satisfaction as she staggered across the den trailing crimson blood in her wake trying to reach the den entrance in vain; only to collapse into the eerie stillness of a leader losing its life.

I flexed my long claws scoring Bluestar's throat all the way around making a wound not even StarClan could heal. As her blue eyes stared sightlessly up to the cave roof, I made quick work of removing any trace of myself from her body picking clumps of my fur from Bluestar's claws and den, then dashed out of the den and buried it behind the Highrock.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere between the ThunderClan camp and the river...<em>

"Mouse dung!" gasped Mistyfoot as a sudden pain sliced through her heart. She and her brother Stonefur were on a patrol with Blackclaw and Leopardfur to retrieve Silverstream's kits from ThunderClan. The cats stopped and glanced around at her sudden outburst.

"Something wrong, Mistyfoot?" asked the RiverClan deputy.

"No," she replied shaking her head as if trying to shake of the eerie feeling. "Let's keep moving."

The cats padded on for a few more paw steps only to stop when they noticed Stonefur had not moved a tail length. He stood very still, his fur bristling and his blue eyes stretched wide as he started to pant.

"For StarClan's sake what's the matter with you two?" hissed Blackclaw. "We haven't travelled that far!"

"It's nothing," assured the blue gray tom as he shook his head then bounded of in the direction of the ThunderClan camp. He was followed closely by his sister leaving Leopardfur and Blackclaw who exchanged bemused glances the charged after them.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the ThunderClan camp...<em>

At first glance the clearing seemed to be filled with rogues, as if all the ThunderClan warriors had been driven out but I had no need to worry; I had ordered the rogues fight half-heartedly so no ThunderClan cat would be seriously injured. Then I caught a glimpse of familiar shapes here and there – Patchpelt scrabbling just out of reach of a huge tabby tom whirling around to rake his nose with outstretched claws before he hurled himself at the rogue's belly. Frostfur and Willowpelt were battling two rogues, one a lithe ginger she-cat and the other a large dark gray tom, outside of the nursery.

I let out a menacing caterwaul charging into the fray and on cue the rouges pulled away from their query and scattered. In a few heartbeats they were gone and he made out the pelts of Leopardfur, Blackclaw, Stonefur and Mistyfoot among the ThunderClan cats.

'They must have come to claim that traitor's kits,' I thought as he padded towards Leopardfur. My ears twitched as the sounds of thundering paw steps echoed from the gorse tunnel as Whitestorm's patrol came bounding into the clearing followed by the hunting patrol and an exhausted Thornpaw. The mouse-brained kittypet and his apprentice were a few fox tails behind.

"I recognized some of the old ShadowClan warriors," Leopardfur told him gravely as the patrols gathered around him, "The ones who left with Brokenstar."

"Yes," replied I.

"How did you know we needed help?" asked Dustpelt from where he sat as Cinderpaw applied her healing herbs to a slash down his shoulder.

"We didn't," replied Mistyfoot. "We came to talk to Bluestar about –"

"Not now," Leopardfur interrupted. "ThunderClan needs time to recover." She dipped her head toward Tigerclaw. "We are glad to have helped. Tell your leader we will return soon."

I watched as she beckoned her patrol with a sweep of her tail and disappeared through the gorse tunnel.

As soon as they'd left the camp I put the next step of my plan into action. I glanced around the blood stained clearing and asked "Where's Bluestar?"

The Clan started murmuring anxiously panicked eyes flitting around the camp as they too suddenly realized that their leader was missing.

"Search the camp," I ordered. Whitestorm, Willowpelt and Runningwind dashed off to the warriors den. The apprentices scrabbled towards the apprentice den the elders searched their dens and the others padded around just outside the camp. I padded off to '_search'_ Bluestar's den and notice the kittypet a few tail lengths behind me.

As we slipped through the curtain of lichen I heard a gasp from the kittypet as he dashed by and stood over Bluestar's lifeless body. "Bluestar," he mewled pitifully then glared up at me. "What have you–?"

A shadow fell across the entrance to the den. "Tigercla –" I recognized the white fur of Frostfur as she bounded to Bluestar's side. "No, no, no, _no!_" she wailed her voice a shrill screech; "Oh StarClan, no!"

I turned to the den entrance when I heard the padding on paws and murmuring grew louder as Frostfur's screech had no doubt alerted them. "Carry her body to the centre of the clearing," I ordered. "The Clan needs to mourn the loss of our leader." Whitestorm and Darkstripe shouldered through and grasped Bluestar's body with careful tenderness and took her from the den with Frostfur trailing miserably after them.

The Clan let out horrible screeching and mournful wails as they saw their leader's limp, lifeless body.

"You murderer!" hissed the retched kittypet.

I just barely managed to mask the gleam of satisfaction that would no doubt be shining in my eyes at the kittypet's misery, but I couldn't let the kittypet know for sure that I had killed Bluestar. That much information was dangerous. 'You've lost kittypet_,'_ he thought, 'In more ways than one.'

I ignored the pathetic creature before him and slipped out of the den. When Cinderpaw appeared to tend to the scratches on my shoulders I sent her away to care for the rest of the Clan first.

"Brokentail is dead," whispered Yellowfang after she placed some herbs at my paws. "Eat these," she ordered then padded off to her den. I noticed that there had been a slight hollowness in her voice but the why of it was not my concern; I had a Clan to lead. The news of Brokentail's death calmed me, it was one less flea to get rid of. I had no intention of upholding my part of the deal with that stinking piece of crowfood. ThunderClan was mine and mine alone to do with as I saw fit!

I ate the herbs then leapt up the Highrock. Those who weren't at the moment grooming Bluestar's fur glanced at me from where they sat with fear in their eyes. "Cats of ThunderClan," he started. "As you all know the camp was attacked by Brokentail's outlaws and we lost Bluestar." Hushed murmurs of sorrow and outrage echoed around the camp.

"Whitestorm, take Runningwind and Sandstorm and search the territory," I ordered. "Make sure there a no rogues lurking about out there. If you see any you know what to do." The cats got to their paws and left after sharing tongues with Bluestar for the last time. "The Clan needs to be fed, Darkstripe, take Brackenfur and round up the prey you managed to catch at Snakerocks."

"I caught some prey up by Fourtrees," called Cloudpaw. "I could fetch them."

Tigerclaw dipped his head. "Fireheart, Longtail go with him." The cats left with the ginger fool casting a glare my way before slipping through the gorse tunnel.

"Kits are confined to camp; no apprentice or warrior may leave camp with another warrior present." I could see the Clan visibly relax now that the orders were given.

When all the patrols returned and the Clan was full-fed, they settled themselves in a rough semi-circle around the clearing for the sending off ceremony. Cinderpaw stood at Bluestar's head and gazed into the indigo sky, where the first stars of Silverpelt were beginning to appear. All eyes were on Yellowfang as she made her way to the centre of the clearing beside Bluestar. Her eyes shone with the secrets of StarClan. "Bluestar was a noble leader," she meowed. "Let us give thanks to StarClan for her life. She was dedicated to her Clan and her memory will never fade from the forest. Now we commend her spirit to StarClan; may she watch over us in death as she always did in life."

A soft murmuring spread throughout the Clan as the medicine cat finished speaking and stood with her head bowed. The cats closest to Bluestar groomed her fur and pressed their noses to her flank. After a while they backed away and other cats took their place, until all the Clan has shared tongues with their leader in the sorrowful ritual.

Some cats retreated to their dens but most stayed in the shadows of the clearing gazing blankly at Bluestar's body. I crouched beside Bluestar seemly sharing tongues like a loyal deputy should. 'Goodbye Bluestar, you old fool,' he thought, 'ThunderClan will be better off without you.'

There I stayed until the first lights of dawn stretched over the trees and into the clearing.

* * *

><p>Tigerclaw: (Sits grooming fur)<p>

Bluestar: (Sneaks up on Tigerclaw wielding a skillet), Die traitor!

Tigerclaw: Bluestar…whack…it's just…whack…a story…whack (falls to the ground unconscious)

Bluestar: (Throws skillet into the air) Victory! It is I, Bluestar not fire, who has saved the Clan!

Tawnykit: (Sniffs Tigerclaw) Father?

Tigerclaw: (Lifts head groggily to be whacked again by the falling skillet and falls unconscious)

Redsky100: That's it for now. Review please!


	2. Nine Lives From The Stars

**NINE LIVES FROM THE STARS**

I felt a small prod on my flank and gazed up to see Yellowfang. "It's time to bury Bluestar."

Rising to my paws I flexed each stiff leg in turn and licking my lips. I glanced around the clearing and a few tail lengths away the elders had assembled to carry out their duty of bearing Bluestar's body to the burial place. The rest of the Clan were slowly emerging from their dens, forming two lines between Bluestar's body and the entrance to the gorse tunnel.

At a nod from Yellowfang, the elders took up the body and carried Bluestar between the rows of her grieving warriors. The cats bowed their heads as their leader was borne past.

When Bluestar had vanished with her escort, the rest of the cats began to disperse. Tigerclaw checked the camp, noticing with approval that the pile of fresh-kill had been stocked up. All that was needed was to choose cats for the patrols and make the trip to the Moonstone.

"Well, Tigerclaw," meowed Yellowfang. "Are you ready?"

'What a stupid question! Let me think; I've been deputy for almost forever and but now with the death of that old mangy fool I am finally achieving my dreams of ruling the Clan and possibly the entire forest. What do you think!'

'But I can't very well say that to the old matted bag of bones now can I, so all I say is' "Just a moment." The gray furred medicine cat sat wrapping her tail around her paws as I padded up to Darkstripe who had just slipped out of the warrior's den. "I've got a job for you; I want you to keep an eye on the kittypet and the gray traitor. If either of them as much as looks across the border, I want to know about it. Have Longtail help you," I added gesturing to the pale furred tom who was crouched by the fresh-kill pile with his apprentice Swiftpaw.

Darkstripe dipped his head. "I'll do my best Tigerclaw."

After a word with Whitestorm living the tom in charge Yellowfang and I slipped through the gorse tunnel and padded onward to the Moonstone.

They had travelled across WindClan territory unnoticed and managed to cross the Thunderpath without trouble. The sun was disappearing from the sky casting long shadows by the time the towering rocks of Highstones came into view. I secretly could help remembering my first trip to the moonstone, it was just before I was made a warrior and Sunstar was still leader of the Clan at the time. I had always thought that the stones surrounding the cave made it look like one of the ancient giant cats from the elders stories that were waiting to gobble up those who dared to enter. He and Whitepaw weren't allowed into the cave at the time but it didn't matter, he was one step away from becoming a warrior. My stomach rumbled and I remembered that at least they had travelling herbs no matter how awful they tasted.

But I wouldn't let memories or even hunger dull my senses as danger could and would lurk anywhere and the calm easiness of the darkening scenery could change in an instant. I scented the air and swiveled my ears for any sign of intruders as we began to climb the cooling slope.

Yellowfang took the lead towards the yawning black hole that was Mothermouth. "Follow my scent," rasped the old medicine cat. "I will lead you to the Moonstone. From now on, until the ritual is over, neither of us must speak."

'Fine by me, I'm in no mood to talk the old flea bag.'

"Once we have reached the Moonstone, lie down and press your nose to it. StarClan will send you sleep so you may meet with them in dreams."

My only reply was a grunt and I followed Yellowfang in silence into the darkness. The path sloped downward then wound one way then another for what seem like moons until a dazzling light he had seen only twice before appeared before them. My breathing increase as a tiny sliver of doubt slipped through, 'What if they don't accept me?' Then I shook my head hopefully clearing my doubts. 'Stop being a mouse-brained fool! Who else could StarClan grant the nine lives of a leader to, the kittypet filth?'I had to stifle his amusement at the thought of that empty headed fool ever leading _my_ Clan.

Flexing my claws I did as the medicine cat instructed and crouched down in front of the stone, so that my nose touched the smooth surface. The cold was a shock, so much so that I almost drew back but a sudden force fixed my body in place and darkness flooded my sight as I fell into the land of dreams.

"Welcome Tigerclaw," greeted a voice sounding like a mixture of voices yet one clear voice at the same time. Opening my eyes I saw a group of starlit pelts of cats in a place that looked like Fourtrees. I licked my lips and shuffled my paws anxiously; it was as if I could taste the power I awaited for so long. 'Get on with it already!'

A broad shouldered mottled tom with amber eyes rose to his paws and padded toward him. 'Adderfang' The tom stood before me and I noticed how his amber eyes mirrored my own, "With this life I give you courage, be fearless in times of uncertainty." The tom rested his muzzle to my head and I felt a searing pain as if the hottest fire had attached itself there. The heat of the fire spread through my body then settled in my heart. I felt as if I could to do anything, face any foe and win any battle! As the pain ebbed and I opened my eyes trembling and realized that Adderfang was back within the ranks of the starry cats.

The next cat that padded towards me was a dark gray and white she-cat with green eyes. I fought to remember who she was then a memory from moons ago brought a name to me. 'Hollyflower' I was just a kit when I snuck out of camp to prove I wasn't the weakling every cat thought I was. I remember hearing the older apprentices talking about the Thunderpath that bordered ThunderClan and ShadowClan territory and how scared they were the first time they saw it. I thought I would go there to prove how brave I was and despite all the trouble I'd get for sneaking out all the cats would be so impressed with me. Hollyflower and a couple ShadowClan warriors ended up having to save me from a fox.

I glanced up as the she-cat paused before me as Adderfang had done, "With this life I give you stealth, use it to strike down all those who oppose you." A burst of energy shot through me like lightning and I gasp from the pain. A vision descended upon me, it was as if I were stalking intruders as though an invisible shadow. Then I felt power surge through me as I swiped at unsuspecting enemies, felling them with each blow. The vision cleared and cat dipped her head in farewell and returned to the group.

I blinked, preparing myself for the next life-giving. When I looked up again a third cat was approaching me. This time it was Swiftbreeze, her tabby and white fur rippled as she padded forth. She placed her muzzle to my head as the others had done and whispered, "With this life I give you endurance, use it to protect and defend your clan for years to come." As the life coursed through me, I saw kits growing into warriors, warriors becoming elders, cats dying, seasons changing and felt regret. Swiftbreeze was walking back to the group when I opened my eyes.

I managed to stifle a hiss when I recognized the ginger fur of my father Pinestar. 'I'll be the leader you never had the guts to be.' Pinestar's eyes glittered with pride despite the hatred I'm sure was glowing in mine. "My son, with this life I give you wisdom, use it to guide those in your care." Pinestar stretched forward and rested his muzzle on my head. I would have recoiled from him had it not be necessary to receive the life. I felt the knowledge of all the battles that ever took place flow into my mind and fatigue my body as if I had fought in all of them. Then the pain and fatigue bled away as contentment took its place.

When I opened my eyes Featherwhisker, the ThunderClan medicine cat before Spottedleaf stood before me. "With this life I give you patience, be kind to those in your care." I braced myself for pain but there was none. Only the feeling of infinite kindness and the warmth of Greenleaf flowed into my heart. "Please don't forget it," he whispered then the tom padded away.

I felt my heart swell at the sight of the next cat that padded toward me. 'Mother!' Her glossy black fur glowed with starlight as she paused before me, her eyes shining with pride. "My son," she whispered. "With this life I give you love, love for your kin, love for your Clan, use it to nurture those in your care." I closed my eyes and tried to lap up every ounce of the life that my mother poured into me. I had expected it to be gentle like Featherwhisker's so I was surprised by the bolt of ferocity that transfixed me. I felt my mother's love fierce and strong as though all of TigerClan, LionClan and LeopardClan fuelled it. I fought to keep myself from following her, sad to see her return to her spot beside Pinestar.

The emotion was replaced by confusion as a tiny kit trotted up to me. "You probably don't remember me," she squeaked. "We were so young when I died."

My eyes stretched wide as I took in the broad shoulders and the piercing amber eyes that seemed so eerily familiar though I had never seen the kit before. I blinked rapidly when my memories brought me her name, "Mistkit?" he whispered.

The kit dipped her head then reached up to touch noses with me. "With this life I give you foresight, beware of those who mean you and your Clan harm." I felt energy surge though me, cold blackness and then a flash of pure terror as I felt Mistkit's life ebb away as she died.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that Mistkit was already scurrying away to be replaced by another achingly familiar cat. I knew at once who he was. 'Thistleclaw, my mentor' The tom padded forth with confidence flashing with every step. 'Just as in life' His amber eyes glowed with pride as he paused before me then reached forward to rest his muzzle on his former apprentice's head. "With this life I give you strength, may your enemies fall before your might." I gritted my teeth as I felt sheer power push its way into my soul and I felt as if my pelt would burst. Then I saw great battles, claws slashing, teeth ripping through fur as cats fell before me and felt such ambition. Thistleclaw stared at me a moment longer, pride glowing in his amber depths then walked back to the others.

The awe of seeing my mentor again faded as another kit padded up to stand before me. This time recognition was not slow in giving me her name, 'Nightkit: my other sister' We touched noses and Nightkit whispered, "With this life I give you understanding, know when enough is enough." A bolt of pain went through me and I saw every cat's hurt, those he had caused and those caused by others. He felt each and every one as though it was my own. Nightkit walked away, leaving me shocked and confused.

"Rise new leader of ThunderClan and be hailed by your new name," ordered the voices of the cats who had given him his nine lives. "Tigerstar, Tigerstar!" they cheered as the Clan would when welcoming a new warrior. I noticed in the distance, a group of cats who did not cheer my new name, instead they starred silently with burning narrowed eyes. I knew who they were but it did not matter. I had all I needed; my nine lives, a Clan to do with as I saw fit and a forest to rule. They could not stop me, no cat could.

Tigerstar: All hail me, the new leader of ThunderClan!

Bramblekit: Father, look out!

Bluestar: Feel my wrath traitor! (Swings skillet wildly)

Tigerstar: Whack… All hail ThunderClan…whack… the new me of leader! (Rolls over unconscious)

Bluestar: Well, my work here is done!

Bramblekit: Father, no!

Redsky100: (Giggles) Review!


	3. The Warrior Code

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the WarriorCats Series.**

**redsky100: Tofdenrox, Sanctuaria, thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**The Warrior Code**

After the elders took Bluestar's body to her burial place, the Clan had split up to do their duties while I checked the warrior's den for Graystripe. But only Dustpelt and Runningwind were nestled in their nests fast asleep from the weariness of guard duty. "I've got a job for you," Tigerclaw's deep voice rumbled from outside the entrance. I could feel my ginger coloured fur bristling with my rising anxiety as I sat a few tail lengths from the entrance of the warrior's den. "I want you to keep an eye on the kittypet and the gray traitor. If either of them as much as looks across the border, I want to know about it. Have Longtail help you," he added.

I was just close enough to see the bob of Darkstripe's head as he agreed to do Tigerclaw's bidding. "I'll do my best Tigerclaw."

The acidic bite of bile rose in my throat it's stinging bitterness mimicked my mood. My old enemy – the cat who had tried to kill me on more than one occasion – would soon become one of the most powerful cats in the forest and there was nothing I could do about it. I was too late to save Bluestar. She was dead and I go so far as to say murdered, but I had no way of proving it was Tigerclaw's doing even though I would bet every hair on my pelt that I was right. The dark warrior hid his treachery well, he sent out all those patrols so that the Clan would be weakened and then had the rogues attack. There were times when even I had doubted if revealing Tigerclaw's lies was the best thing for the Clan when the memory of the dark warrior sharing tongues with the blind Brokentail flashed in my mind. I had taken that as some sort of evidence of Tigerclaw's brief moment of compassion but I was wrong he had been working with Brokentail all along.

This cat has lied, schemed and murdered all for the sake of power. He could not be trusted to act for the safety of the Clan, but what could I do now? I was too late, Bluestar was dead and he was deputy and the warrior states that the Clan leader is always succeeded by the deputy.

When I heard two sets of paw steps move away from the warrior's den, I waited a few heart beats then darted to the nursery. If Graystripe was not here then the only place left to check was the nursery. The gray warrior hadn't been the same since Silverstream's death and he barely left his kits side ever since, despite the other queens obvious discomfort and Speckletail's more than obvious jibes that he should leave and give them some much needed space. As I slipped through the narrow opening of the den not even the warm milky scents that greeted my nostrils could calm my nerves as I trotted up to Graystripe, my oldest friend. "I need to talk to you," I whispered loud enough that only the gray warrior heard.

Graystripe kept casting anxious glances at his kits before quietly following me out into the clearing.

I gestured to the gap in the wall behind the nursery and waited until Graystripe slipped through. Just as I was about to follow Darkstripe's aggressive voice sounded behind me. "Kittypet, where do you think you're going?"

I had never liked this cat and the feeling was mutual as he Tigerclaw and Longtail along with their newest recruit to their little club Dustpelt went out of their way to make sure that I knew they hated me. They usually followed Tigerclaw's lead and I saw the admiration in their gaze whenever the dark warrior spoke but that was just blind hero worship, they didn't know the real Tigerclaw like I did; the cat that was always plotting and could easily kill his friends and clan mates as share fresh kill with them. But I wondered just how loyal they would be to him if they knew what a cold murderous traitor he really was.

Narrowed green eyes met amber ones; Darkstripe wasn't mindlessly following Tigerclaw's dislike of me, he hated me of his own free will and the prejudice against kittypets that was alive and thriving well before his kitting. I fought to keep the scorn from my voice. "Where does it look like I'm going? This _is_ the dirtplace tunnel." I couldn't help noticing that the striped warrior was so openly displaying his aggression but then again his mentor was on the way to gaining power so what problem would he have in showing contempt? I bet he hoped to be made deputy himself.

The dark warrior let out a hiss then padded off to the fresh-kill pile, picked out a rabbit and sat by the nettle bush so he faced the tunnel.

"That was close," whispered Graystripe tipping his head to the side. "What's got you so worried? What did you want to talk about?"

Slightly irritated I flicked my tail. The cat that hated us and made that very clear on several occasions was on his way to becoming the law of the Clan, had Graystripe really thought we were safe? As I told Graystripe what he heard, his gray fur fluffed up and I could smell the ammonia-like scent of his fear.

"Oh no, what are we going to do!" panicked Graystripe, his amber eyes flickering with unease. "Stormkit, Featherkit!"

"Calm down, Graystripe," I hissed feeling panic rise in my own chest. We had to think about this rationally. "Tigerclaw won't try anything with the Clan present. He may be a leader but ThunderClan still followed the warrior code." I just had to think of something soon and fast.

"Well what about Darkstripe, Longtail and Dustpelt?" asked Graystripe flicking away a leaf that had fallen on his ear. "They all hate us and look at what Tigerclaw tried to do with Ravenpaw. He'll have the Clan hating us…well hating you too." He looked at his paws and his voice fell to a tiny whisper, "They already hate me as it is, after everything with Silverstream…"

The gray warrior had fallen in love with Silverstream, at cat from RiverClan which was against the warrior code. But even worse they had kits together and Silverstream had died giving birth to Featherkit and Stormkit. The Clan hadn't forgiven Graystripe for what he had done but the kittens were safe enough in the nursery under Goldenflower's care however, RiverClan's interest in the kittens brought along problems of its own.

Not knowing what to say I pressed my flank comfortingly against his friend's side. I couldn't tell any cat what I knew, but my mind whirled going over what I already knew. The RiverClan cats had confirmed that their former deputy Oakheart had died in a rock fall and not by Tigerclaw's claws proving him to be a liar. But I wasn't sure that the Clan would accept it as truth instead of labeling it as idle gossip as Bluestar had; RiverClan might have helped us against the rogues but alliances changed all the time. Digging my claws into the soft sandy earth I hissed in frustration as all I could do was hope that StarClan refused to grant him the nine lives needed to make the dark warrior ThunderClan's new leader.

* * *

><p>It was barely dawn the next day by the time the rustling of the gorse tunnel signaled Tigerstar's return. The dark brown tom pushed his way through the gorse tunnel, leapt up the Highrock and the summoned the Clan as the pale light of a new dawn trickled into the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"<p>

The Clan padded from their dens and settled themselves around the Highrock and gazed up at their new leader, some with expectance, most with awe. I noticed the kittypet slink from the warrior's den followed by Darkstripe who settled himself a fox length away beside Longtail. Still here kittypet? Well that will soon be put right!

The hushed murmuring of the Clan quieted as I began to speak. "Cats of ThunderClan," I began. "There are few matters that need to be discussed. As I am now Tigerstar," I paused and watched the kittypet squirm. "The position of deputy has been left vacant. Darkstripe shall be the new deputy of ThunderClan." I watched as my former apprentice tilted his head up proudly while most of the Clan offered congratulations. The kittypet seemed to sink even more into himself his ears pined back to his head. Your suffering has only just begun crowfood!

"Fireheart!" I hissed and the kittypet slowly glared up at me. "You fed RiverClan ThunderClan prey, prey that should have caught for the good of the Clan. As a warrior you should have known better."

I shifted my gaze glancing around the clearing and found the gray traitor. "Graystripe, you forsake your Clan for the RiverClan filth and now we could be possibly at war with them because of your Half-Clan kits!" I hissed. "You both seemed to have forgotten about Clan loyalty and have placed the Clan in grave danger. For that you shall be given real punishments that befit your crimes!" Graystripe rose to his paws, eyes wide and Fireheart's fur bristled. "Since you seem so fond of the other Clans perhaps they will take pity on you. From this day forward you are both exiled!"

All were silent after my announcement; even the forest seemed to hold its breath. No gentle morning breeze disturbed to trees and no birdsong filled the air as feline eyes flitted to their normally vocal companions is silent question. The silence was deafening, that is, until the white apprentice leapt to his paws blue eyes blazing, "You can't do that!"

"Oh really?" I purred smoothly. This was just too easy, "Brightpaw, tell your kittypet friend what the warrior code says a Clan leader can or can't do."

The white and ginger apprentice seemed to shrink at being the focus of all her clan mates' stares. "The warrior c-code says that the Clan leader's word is law."

"That's right," I meowed. "Straight from the apprentice's mouth, now get going traitors."

"Tigerstar, perhaps you make this decision too hastily," suggested Yellowfang from where she sat beside Whitestorm. The white tom dipped his head in silent agreement.

I glared down at the old bag of bones, amber eyes narrowed with contempt. How dare this mange ridden interloper question my decree! "As Clan leader it is my right to discipline warriors as I see fit! And I order these traitors to go!"

When Yellowfang glanced back at him helplessly, Fireheart rose to his paws and opened his jaws as if to say something, then clamped it shut. He stared around the clearing at the other warriors who all avoided his gaze. "Sandstorm?" he whispered.

The pale ginger she-cat kneaded her paws in the earth looking from Fireheart to Tigerstar. Fireheart could see a battle between loyalty to the Clan and to her heart rage in her eyes. But in the end she lowered her eyes and stayed were she was.

I licked my lips with barely suppressed glee on my face. I couldn't have planned this better if I tried. The Clan, his friends everything that kittypet had fought for was crumbling down all around him, 'That's what you get for trifling with the likes of me, kittypet.'

"What's wrong with you all?" Cinderpaw yowled as she darted to Fireheart's side. "You can't accept this! Fireheart's been punished already, you all know that! And Graystripe –"

"We don't want him here!" interrupted Longtail. "Tigerstar's right, this whole trouble with RiverClan is his fault and Fireheart helped keep it secret!"

Cinderpaw's fluffy gray fur bristled. "Then let them stay and make amends for it!"

"My decision is final Cinderpaw," commanded Tigerstar.

"If they go, I go!" she bristled, blue eyes that were normally glittering with life now burnt with indignation.

"Me too!" added Cloudpaw.

"Cloudpaw," Brightpaw yowled as the white tom raced towards his kin.

"Cloudpaw, Cinderpaw, no," whispered Fireheart. "Cloudpaw you have so much to offer the Clan, like your mother wanted." He turned to Cinderpaw, "The Clan needs you."

"We need you more, Fireheart," she replied.

"Enough, your leader has spoken!" hissed Darkstripe. "Take your _friend_ and get out kittypet!" He, Longtail and Dustpelt took a menacing step towards the group.

"Alright we'll go!" hissed Fireheart. He glanced up at Tigerstar. "We won't forget this!" He got to his paws and nudged Graystripe whose gaze was fixed on the nursery. 'It must be like losing Silverstream all over again,' thought Fireheart. They stalked passed Sandstorm without glancing her way and he noticed Cloudpaw behind him.

"I won't stay!" he hissed.

Resigned to his kin's stubbornness they disappeared through the gorse tunnel.

* * *

><p>Darkstripe: Goodbye, kittypet! Good riddance to bad rubbish!<p>

Dustpelt: I'll take special care of Sandstorm!

Longtail: Party! (Pops open champagne bottle and squirts some on the floor)

redsky100: Give me that! (Chases Longtail around the room)

Spottedleaf: Uhm, review?


	4. Goodbye ThunderClan

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the WarriorCats Series.

redsky100: Thank you reviewing, here is the latest chapter. I probably won't be updating as quickly as I would like for the upcoming months because of college and what not…the very bane of my existence. Anyways don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

><p><strong>GOODBYE THUNDERCLAN<strong>

Fireheart, Graystripe and Cloudpaw padded miserably in silence from the camp they had once called their home. Leaf green eyes narrowed at the achy feeling in his heart from the Clan's refusal to at least try to defend them; the Clan I loved so much. I ached more for the abandonment of the cat I thought was my friend; the cat who I thought I might have grown to love. It had always been one of my goals to gain the respect of my former Clan mates. When I had first arrived many of the cats I called friends had hated me or at the very least disliked me for being an outsider, a kittypet outsider at that. Sandstorm as an apprentice along with Dustpelt had teased me whenever the chance presented itself but after saving her from falling over the waterfall when Graystripe and I had encountered a RiverClan patrol, she had started to change. It was a little at a time but slowly Sandstorm had gotten to know and like me maybe a little bit more than a friend should, much to Dustpelt's displeasure.

That's why her refusal to even defend me hurts so much. I flexed my claws sinking them into the cold moist earth, _'__How could she just sit there with the rest of them, they sat there avoiding my gaze and said nothing. All accept Yellowfang, Whitestorm and Cinderpaw.' _

"Where will we go?" asked Cloudpaw breaking the ginger tom from his brooding thoughts. He was trotting a few paces behind Fireheart and Graystripe who flanked the ginger tom's right side.

"I don't know," replied I numbly.

"Definitely not back there," hissed Graystripe. His amber eyes flickered bitterly yet a bit of worry managed to gleam through. His gaze lightened marginally as he continued, "Maybe we can go to Ravenpaw's barn!"

"That's right!" agreed I, feeling my own mood lifting slightly.

"Who's Ravenpaw?" asked Cloudpaw.

Fireheart supposed there was no harm in telling his kin the truth now that they were exiled. The white apprentice's eyes widen as Fireheart told him everything. Redtail's murder and how he and Graystripe had to fake Ravenpaw's death to keep him safe from Tigerstar, all his suspicions of Tigerstar's treachery.

"But that's it!" squeaked Cloudpaw, his blue eyes stretching wide as he trotted to stand before Graystripe and Fireheart. "We could bring Ravenpaw back to the Clan and prove that Tigerstar was a murderous traitor!"

The older cats shook their heads then padded on to leave the excited yet mildly bewildered Cloudpaw to follow after them. They trotted across the tree bridge that spanned the stream that snaked its way through ThunderClan territory. "It won't work like that Cloudpaw," Graystripe sighed. "Tigerstar would just say that Ravenpaw was a traitor for leaving ThunderClan and if he even came back with us, who would believe him?"

I twitched my whiskers as the scent of mouse flew to my nostrils. A few heartbeats later, a plump brown rodent scurried across the leaf-litter but feeling too numb to chase after it, I let it go. Graystripe seemed to share my sentiments as he only stared blankly ahead while Cloudpaw's gaze was fixed on his paws his blue eyes seemingly swirling in thought. I turned to Cloudpaw who seemed on the verge of saying something to refute Graystripe's reasoning but having thought this thing over a few hundred times I was well aware of what Cloudpaw was going to ask, "It wouldn't matter that a cat that they all thought was dead, came back to prove he really wasn't dead just because Tigerstar, the cat that tried to kill him, became the leader of his former home. His former home that he now wants to save despite leaving said home to save his own skin. All the Clan would see is a cat that abandoned them by putting his own needs before their own and only returned to question the _'integrity'_ of their new leader."

Cloudpaw fluffy white tail drooped at Fireheart's logic but his eyes still glimmered as if he thought that there still was some way Ravenpaw could help the Clan.

"Come on," I ordered leaping over a hazel bush in the process picking up the pace.

We padded on until they reached the WindClan border. I turned and looked back at ThunderClan territory for the last time taking in all the towering trees that were now budding with the first signs of Newleaf, the specks of sunlight that littered the leaf strewn ground making it look like tortoiseshell fur. I took in a deep breath of the forest for what seemed like the last time trying to burn the scents of the fresh, sharp yet musky smells I had associated with home into my memory. I stood for what felt like moons staring back at the place that had been my home for four seasons. Memories flooded my vision; my first time into the wild, Bluestar's offer to join ThunderClan, meeting the Clan and the battles I'd fought defending my _home_.

No more patrols, lazing in the warmth of the warrior's den sharing tongues after a hard day. I could no longer visit Yellowfang and Cinderpaw in the medicine cat den nor visit the nursery drinking in the warm milky scents of the nursing queens and their rambunctious kittens. I cast a side long glance at my best friend Graystripe beside Cloudpaw. At least they were with me. But then I could barely suppress the shiver that ran along my spine when I saw the dull blankness in my friend's yellow gaze, _'__What life would Featherkit and Stormkit have?_ _Would the heartless warrior murder the kits?'_ His mind spun desperately trying to find some plan to get the kits.

'_If we managed to get the kits, what would they do then? They wouldn't be able to eat solid food for at least two moons.'_ I shook his head at the wrongness of it all, _'Bluestar should have been alive and that murderous traitor dead!'_

I gazed back at my beloved home for the last time,_ 'Good bye ThunderClan.' _

The little group dashed across the moorland hoping not to run into any patrols. But Fireheart's hopes were dashed as he saw a WindClan patrol picking their way through the heather a few fox lengths away. They were downwind, so he had not detected their scent as a warning. They didn't even bother to disguise their approach, stepping sure-footed through the gently swaying field of heather confidence radiating in their posture; confidence borne of being on their own territory around familiar surroundings.

The leader of the patrol raised his head and he recognized Webfoot. I breathed a sigh of relief when I recognized Onewhisker and his apprentice Whitepaw. All the WindClan cats bore newly healed scares from their combined attack with ShadowClan on ThunderClan for harbouring Brokentail. I sent a silent prayer of thanks to StarClan that Mudclaw wasn't with them. The dark brown WindClan warrior was an aggressive cat who had no love for ThunderClan cats especially having found out that we – they had harboured the leader of ShadowClan turned rogue, Brokentail, formerly Brokenstar; the very same cat responsible for driving WindClan from their home moons ago.

Webfoot stopped a few tail lengths away fur bristling. "Fireheart, why are you on our land!" he hissed.

"Brokentail's rogues attacked the camp," Graystripe blurted out. "He's dead."

At first the WindClan cats exchanged bewildered looks as if unsure if they should believe what they were hearing. Then Webfoot pinned a glare at Fireheart, "Is this true?"

Cloudpaw just grunted irritably at the WindClan cats' open disregard for Graystripe's word while the gray warrior in question just stared uninterestingly ahead. I nodded confirming Graystripe's statement but even then Webfoot and Whitepaw still looked doubtful. Onewhisker however, met my gaze and slowly uttered, "Fireheart doesn't lie."

After Onewhisker's quiet statement the other two visibly relaxed their claws slowly retracting and their fur beginning to lay flat as their muscles loosened, thought a bit of skepticism still flickered in Whitepaw's eyes; that along with latent hostility as only I could assume because we were still on their territory without permission.

Webfoot flicked his tail, "Though this is welcomed news it still doesn't warrant you trespassing on our land, the news of Brokentail's death could have waited until the Gathering."

I dipped my head in agreement but hesitated wondering how much I should tell warriors from another Clan. But then I was harshly reminded that we weren't ThunderClan anymore. "We were leaving ThunderClan."

"We've been exiled," added Graystripe his head hanging low.

The WindClan cats' eyes widened at the news shocked out of their aggression for a few heart beats. "Why would Bluestar do that?" asked Onewhisker.

"Bluestar's dead," replied Cloudpaw. "_Tigerstar's _ThunderClan's new leader and _he_ exiled us – well Fireheart and Graystripe. I couldn't stand to be in the Clan after that."

"Why would he send you into exile?" asked Onewhisker his wide amber eyes pinned Fireheart with a look of confusion and mild horror at the situation.

"It's complicated," replied Fireheart.

"Were will you go?" asked Whitepaw.

Cloudpaw opened his mouth but I silenced him with a flick of my tail. "Away from here," I replied. I almost gave into the thought of telling the WindClan cats about Tigerstar's treasonous deed but the need to protect Ravenpaw's secret stopped me. I couldn't risk Tigerstar learning he was still alive, he still might try to kill the black tom and I couldn't bear to lose another friend to that murderous traitor.

The WindClan cats stepped to one side and let the little group pass. "We're sorry to hear that," Webfoot meowed solemnly, all his aggression gone. "Travel safely."

"May StarClan light your path," added Whitepaw.

"Good bye," Onewhisker called. "Good luck!"

Fireheart, Graystripe and Cloudpaw dipped their heads then padded onward.

The three cats raced across the uplands following the usual route that lead to Highstones veering off to a path that would take them to the Twoleg farmland that lay between WindClan territory and Highstones. A crisp breeze swept continuously across the heather filled moorland pressing their fur flat against their flanks. Above their heads I could hear the caws of a few crows that flew in slow lazy circles in the cloudless sky. I led Graystripe and Cloudpaw along a trail that kept us as far as possible from the WindClan camp that lay at the heart of their moorland territory.

Between looking out for threats from another wandering WindClan patrol and other wild animals, I noticed Graystripe casting glances back at the ThunderClan territory. The gray tom noticed my stare and flicked his ears dismissively. We would talk later.

After what felt like ages of travel under the constant rays of the sun, they arrived at the slope that led down to Twoleg territory. Though there was a continuous flow of wind, the lack of trees meant there was nothing to shade them from the heat of the day; it felt as if all the heat was trapped in my fur. Hurriedly racing into the copse of trees downhill, our little group paused to catch our breaths in the cool shade that offered relief. A sudden barking caused them to rapidly climb the nearest tree. Crouching low on the branch I held my breath as though the slightest sound would alert the dogs to our presence. Cloudpaw was pressed to my flank while Graystripe occupied the branch above us.

A small white dog barked furiously at the bushes we were crouched under a few moments ago. It continued to snarl and sniff curiously until it was dragged away by the Twoleg that it was connected to by something that looked like a brown vine. When the barking faded into the distance, Cloudpaw was the first to climb down from the tree.

"Stupid, yappy things," Cloudpaw hissed as Graystripe and I slid down the tree.

"Come on let's get out of here before another one comes this way," urged Graystripe as he took the lead.

Following Graystripe, I managed to notice how Cloudpaw's wide blue eyes stared around with whiskers twitching rapidly scenting the air at taking in the different scents and sights. Then I realized that Cloudpaw had never been this far from ThunderClan territory before. The only place he ever travelled was to visit Princess and that in itself wasn't as far as they were travelling now. The memory of my first journey away from ThunderClan had been to Highstones accompanying Bluestar as an apprentice. It was a Clan tradition that all apprentices make the journey before becoming a warrior and I realized sadly that it was something that Cloudpaw may never experience.

Graystripe led them under a fence and soon the short springy grass gave way to a field of barley that stretch high above their heads. Sunhigh came and went by the time their little group made it out of the crackling throng of barley stems and Ravenpaw's barn came into view. Graystripe and I sniffed the air and almost at once caught the familiar scent of Ravenpaw and it was fresh.

They crept along the dirt path and cautiously followed the scent to a gap in the barn where the wood had rotted away. I paused taking in the warm scents of the hay filled barn searching for the familiar black furred tom, "Ravenpaw?" When there was no answer I repeated a little louder and there was still no reply.

Graystripe padded up after sniffing at a hay stack, "I guess he's not here and I don't see Barley either."

I looked around the empty barn noticing how different it looked from my last visit. At night the barn was darker and eerie a total contrast of how it looked in the daytime. Sunlight streamed in through the upper side of the barn from a small opening that was covered with a shiny, clear flat thing. (1)

Cloudpaw who was sitting by the hole in the barn jumped fur bristling, when a scrabbling noise signaled the arrival of intruders or the possible residence of the barn. A few heart beats later the black pelt of Ravenpaw followed by a larger black and white tom appeared through the hole.

"Ravenpaw, Barley!"

Wide eyed with surprise, Ravenpaw dropped the mice he had in his jaws and reached forward to greet his old friends, "Fireheart! And Graystripe too! What are you doing back here so soon? I hope Tigerclaw isn't giving you more trouble. Uh, who's that with you?"

Ravenpaw peered around the ginger and gray pelts of his friends to stare at the unfamiliar face.

I beckoned for Cloudpaw to come closer with a flick of my tail, "This is -"

"I'm Cloudpaw, Fireheart's apprentice." The tom staring proudly up at Ravenpaw then seemed to remember our predicament and his tail drooped as he continued, "Or at least I was…"

Ravenpaw tipped his head to the side then glanced back at Fireheart, "What does he mean? What's he talking about."

Just as I was about to explain Barley walked forward placing his mice at his paws, "Ravenpaw perhaps we should let your friends rest up a bit before they explain, that is unless you're in a hurry?"

The last part was directed at me and I shook my head a tad ruefully, "No we have all the time in the world. By the way, it's good to see you too Barley," I added dipping my head respectfully. Graystripe and Cloudpaw dipped their heads as well.

"Like-wise. Perhaps you would like to hunt as well?" he added seeing Cloudpaw's hungry gaze flick repeatedly to the mice at his paws.

Cloudpaw managed to look excitedly and pleading at Fireheart at the same time, "Oh could we Fireheart? I haven't eaten in ages!" The white tom returned predatory blues eyes to the mice, "Those look plump!"

Purring at his kin's sudden enthusiasm, Fireheart dipped his head then followed Ravenpaw to his hunting grounds.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!"<p>

Ravenpaw's shocked meow echoed around the quiet barn and caused a sleeping Barley to wake up looking startled.

I had just finished telling Ravenpaw of Tigerstar's latest deeds, from killing Bluestar to becoming ThunderClan's new leader and exiling us from the Clan along with Graystripe's situation with Silverstream, RiverClan and the kittens. The black tom's emotions switched between shock and sadness throughout the retelling of the past events. They were curled up on a pile of hay, Graystripe was crouched beside Ravenpaw and Cloudpaw and I crouched opposite of them. Cloudpaw was grooming his fur while Graystripe stared at the waxing moon through the barn window.

Ravenpaw had studied his paws for some time, green eyes filled with worry. After a few moments he looked up, "So what are you going to now?"

"Well right now nothing; I'm not sure what we _can_ do."

"Well you can stay here as long as you want," Ravenpaw assured glancing back at the now fully awake Barley. The black and white cat had been silent for then nodded his head in agreement when Ravenpaw looked his way. "We can think about it tomorrow."

I sighed with exhaustion, both physical and emotional as I nestled into my makeshift nest, "I just hope that StarClan will help us through this."

Cloudpaw's ears perked up slightly as he turned his blue eyes to me. "StarClan? You're placing all your hopes on a bunch of dead cats the elders like to scare kits with so they don't misbehave?"

I stared at Cloudpaw in shock, I knew that the young tom was skeptical of the Clans' belief in our warrior ancestors but I hadn't thought that it extended into outright disbelief. "StarClan is real Cloudpaw, they are strong, wise and –"

"Are just stories made up by bored old cats to keep the younger ones in line," Cloudpaw hissed almost scornfully. "They're not real Fireheart, sure they might have been alive at one point but they are dead. Cats die, the little specks of light in the night sky are just that, little specks of light. They're not all powerful nags that go on to watch us if we're being good little cats. If they were, don't you think Redtail would have told Bluestar who really killed him? Wouldn't they have stopped Tigerstar from leading the Clan? Why would they let anything bad happen to us? They're just made up stories Fireheart. The sooner you accept that the sooner we can come up with some plan to stop Tigerstar instead of relying on made up stories fit for kittens."

Seemingly tuckered out from his long tirade, Cloudpaw curled his fluffy white tail around himself, ignored the combined shocked and unnerved stares of Fireheart, Graystripe and Ravenpaw and even more surprising within a few heartbeats was sound asleep.

Graystripe's amber eyes flicked to Ravenpaw's then my own, "Cloudpaw seems…"

"Strong willed? Independent? Opinionated?" Ravenpaw offered when Graystripe seemed at a loss for words.

I kept my silence a bit saddened and shocked that Cloudpaw hadn't shared my beliefs as well as that he felt so strongly about them. I felt a slight pang of guilt rise up at the thought that at least in some aspects Cloudpaw was right. If StarClan was so powerful why hadn't they warned Bluestar, why did they even give him the nine lives of a leader? Did that mean that they were willing to overlook Tigerstar's wrongs in hopes that he could change. Granted I myself thought on more than one occasion that Tigerstar did have some of the characteristics of a good leader. He was strong, a skilled fighter and intelligent. But even Tigerstar despite his preaching had his own faults. He was over-ambitious and would let nothing stop him from getting what he wanted the most. Power. But did StarClan see more than this? Did they see a cat that could change for the better? I looked up through the opening in the barn at the blazing stars of Silverpelt, if so, what did that mean for me?

The ginger tom tiredly rested his head on his paws bringing his tail around to rest on his muzzle. That night Fireheart dreamed.

The crisp scent of night things was the first to greet my senses. Opening my eyes, the familiar scene of StarClan's hunting grounds came into view. Dewdrops glittered on the lush green grass and heavily leaved trees swayed with a gentle breeze. For the first time I didn't stop to take in the awe inspiring view before me. My mind was in too much turmoil form the day's events.

A rustling in the fragrant hazel bush alerted me to the appearance of the achingly familiar dappled fur of Spottedleaf.

My usual joy at seeing the delicate medicine-cat was now marred by guilt and disappointment. I pulled back and looked away when Spottedleaf tried to touch noses, "Spottedleaf, I-I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm so afraid, what does this all mean was the prophecy of Fire wrong? Was I even the cat in the prophecy? How could StarClan let this go so far?"

Spottedleaf's silence made me continue, the words tumbling loose rapidly like as fast flowing stream. "Tigerstar has killed, Redtail and now Bluestar, he's plotted, schemed and lied yet you give him the nine lives of a leader. Y-You made him leader of ThunderClan! I thought StarClan ruled the forest, has this just been all a game to you?"

Spottedleaf's amber eyes flashed with emotion I was too distraught to decipher, "No! We do not rule anything Fireheart. StarClan can't see everything. We try our best to see the possible paths the flow of destiny my take and hope to guide those alive as best as possible."

"Then why, why was Tigerstar allowed to lead the Clan? Why all the secrets, why-"

"I'm sorry Fireheart I can't tell you." Spottedleaf's voice softened as she looked down at her paws. Pale delicate claws sunk into the ground as she continued softly, "But not because I don't want to, I just…can't."

There was a long pause where Spottedleaf's gaze remained on her paws and just stared at the moonlit forest.

"F-Fireheart?"

I sent a swift glance her way to meet anguished amber eyes that glowed with a bit of fear and at that moment I hated myself for putting it there.

"Do you hate me?"

My answer was immediate, "No Spottedleaf. I'm saddened and upset that everything has come to this but I could never hate you."

The tortoiseshell she-cat sighed then nodded her head, "I understand. We must part ways now Fireheart, but know this, you will never be alone. StarClan will always light your path."

I watch silently as Spottedleaf gently rested her muzzle against mine, my whiskers ruffling her fur as her scent filled the air around me even as the forest faded. The vivid colours swirled and faded and with it I slowly drifted into the solace of deep sleep.

* * *

><p>(1) The shiny, clear thing Fireheart mentions is a glass window but you know I could just have him outright say the word window seeing as cats, as far as I know, don't know what a window is. Yet according to the Erins, they somehow know about sex change operations (See Rowanclaw's miraculous change from female to male first noticed in <span>The New Prophecy Series<span>, from Dawn to Starlight and onwards)

Rowanclaw: LIES! ALL LIES I TELL YOU!

redsky100: How did you get in here?

Tigerstar: ThunderClan, the enemy has infiltrated the camp! ATTACK!

Rowanclaw: Eep!

Several battles yowls could be heard as the ThunderClan cats took to chasing after the shocked Rowanclaw. All were followed by a drunken Longtail and a raging Bluestar who made it her only wish to stalk Tigerstar until the end of time screaming that she would bring ThunderClan justice with her mighty skillet of butt-whoop.


	5. Numb

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the WarriorCats Series.

**NUMB**

The waxing moon floated above the forest painting the trees in a silvery hue. The brilliant expanse of Silverpelt blazed across the dark night sky and a few brown, wrinkled fallen leaves swirled around the camp clearing by a crisp night breeze. All was silent save for the near soundless paw steps of the ThunderClan leader as he made his rounds around the slumbering Clan dipping his head in greeting to the night guards Mousefur and Runningwind. Squeezing through the narrow thorny opening the dark warrior padded quietly to the side of his sleeping mate. Amber eyes watched avidly as pale ginger fur rose then fell in a rhythm as old as time, then shifted to the four tiny bundles of soft, fluffy kit fur.

Only in these moments of silence did he allow himself to reflect on life, fleeting as it was, for no moment was truly safe to let down one's guard as danger lurked in every shadow. Amber eyes glared bitterly up at Silverpelt through the roof of the den. If it was one thing he had learned in life it was that one could not rely on others for protection. It had to be forged through the power of one's abilities and through sheer force of will.

Within the soothing quiet of the nursery the tom allowed the warm milky scents and rhythmic breathing of the sleeping cats to calm his mind allowing room for thought of memories long forgotten…

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the High Rock for a Clan meeting!"

Tigerkit was stirred from his nap by the voice of his father summoning the Clan. Beside him he felt his sister Mistkit shift as their mother Leopardfoot rose to meet the call of her Clan leader and mate. She paused only to send a warning glance back at her kittens which clearly told them to remain in the den. Tigerkit wrinkled his noise at his mother's stubbornness. He didn't understand why he and his siblings weren't allowed to listen at the meetings especially since he would hear every detail from inside the den or hear word from the mouths of overly excited apprentices moments after the meeting. He was four moons old now but he managed to catch a lizard the one time he snuck out of camp when he was barely three moons. It had tasted delicious and the tiny kit liked his lips at the fond memory. As far as Tigerkit was concerned he should at least be allowed to listen.

He shared a glance with Mistkit and as soon as Poppydawn's red bushy tail disappeared through the narrow entrance they dashed forward on unsteady stubby paws to settle themselves at the entrance of the den. Nightkit, the eldest kitten, was still sleeping in Leopardfoot's nest. Tigerkit didn't like how his sister seemed to be sleeping more and more these days and for longer periods of time instead of staying up longer like the older kittens in the den. On more than one occasion when Leopardfoot thought he and Mistkit were asleep, they had heard her hissing at Goosefeather's apprentice Featherwhisker that there was something wrong with Nightkit. Tigerkit remembered the look on the tom's face as he left the nursery. He knew that Featherwhisker clearly thought something was wrong with his sister but what was it and why couldn't he help her? That's what medicine cats do right?

He shook his head forcing those uncomfortable thoughts away from his mind like little droplets of morning dew and together he and Mistkit peered out from the den entrance. He was glad for the dark colouring of their fur that kept them from being easily seen in the darkening evening. Patchpelt and Dappleleaf stayed where they were guarding the gorse tunnel entrance. Robinwing, Thrushpelt and Thistleclaw padded out from behind the warriors' den. Goosefeather and Featherwhisker remained just outside of the medicine den entrance under the shelter of a few fern leaves. The queens stayed close to the nursery while the elders settled themselves carefully behind the apprentices closer to the Highrock muttering about the cold bothering their aching joints.

Once the Clan had settled, Pinestar addressed the cats from his spot atop the Highrock.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I believe that I am no longer fit to be leader of ThunderClan. I am leaving the Clan life to live with Twolegs." Shocked gasps echoed around the clearing and it took sometime before they quieted and allowed Pinestar to continue. "This is not a decision I make lightly. As your deputy and the next in line according to the warrior code Sunfall will be ThunderClan's new leader."

Tigerkit noticed that all were shocked searching the eyes of their Clan mates as if that was where they could find the truth. That this was some horrible lie or a trick that came tumbling from their leader's mouth, except for Lionpaw who was staring down at his paws. Sunfall himself stared back at his now former leader through amber eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Tigerkit dimly heard his mother and sister simultaneously release shocked gasps and he in utter confusion just blinked feeling himself moving forward on unsteady paws. The kitten didn't know what to think too busy trying to sort through the myriad of emotions welling up inside threatening to burst his tiny body. There was stifling feeling of shock, followed closely by a sharp pang of paralyzing fear. All he could understand was that his father was leaving. He wouldn't see his father anymore and that Pinestar would no longer be there for him.

A senior warrior, a light gray tabby tom flecked and tuffed ears spoke up then, "But you can't do that! It's against the warrior code!"

"It is my decision to make, Tawnyspots."

"A decision that affects us all," Tawnyspots countered. "Pinestar please reconsider."

"I have thought long and hard about this and I stand by the decision I have made."

"And what of the other Clans, Pinestar?" Weedwhisker fretted. "When they hear of how our leader abandons us to flee to the soft pampered life of a kittypet, what omens shall befall our Clan? If punishment is delivered not from StarClan then it will be from the ill will of others who covet our land!"

Pinestar only sent a nonchalant almost blank stare in response to the cat's worries. "That decision lies with your new leader."

The Clan was then tossed into furious frenzied cries of StarClan's wrath with anxious apprentices gazing up at the sky as if expecting it to happen that very moment. At this moment Featherwhisker chose to speak up, "Clanmates please calm yourselves. StarClan would not punish us over this matter. I -"

Thrushpelt turned a harsh accusing stare to Pinestar, "No, instead the attack is launched by our own leader!"

Tigerkit watched as Pinestar leapt down from the Highrock and padded towards Leopardfoot, numb to the anxious muttering of the rest of the Clan about StarClan's wrath. The queen had her head bowed, her ears pressed flat against her head.

"Leopardfoot I'm sorry. If there were anything I could do I –"

"Don't go." Amber eyes stared defiantly up at the now former leader. "Stay and help me take care of our kits. Stay for the Clan – stay for me."

Pinestar released a sigh, his weary gaze shifting to the tiny kittens who had rushed forward to stand at their mother's paws, "I'm sorry, that's the one thing I can't do."

As he started toward the gorse tunnel, Robinwing blocked his path and met his green eyes evenly, "Tell us why you are leaving. You at least owe that to us."

Robinwing's bold demand brought a fragile silence to the ThunderClan cats as they waited for Pinestar's explanation. "As time moves onward things change. I'm not as young as I once was. My muscles grow weary and my sight has begun to fail me. Each Leafbare becomes harder and harder to weather. I am no longer worthy of leading ThunderClan. I'm sorry."

Larksong padded forward, "Then take your place as an elder in the Clan where your wisdom can still be of use and stop this nonsense about living with Twolegs!" Desperation and worry glowed in the old elder's eyes.

Leopardfoot sat then curling her tail protectively around her two kittens. "That isn't your only reason for leaving right? Your heart has strayed, Pinestar. I can see it in your eyes. You wish to be with the Twolegs more than you want to stay with ThunderClan? Then go to them, the Clan has no use for those lacking strength in their heart."

The mottled queen gently nudged her kittens back to the nursery. "Come my little ones it's getting late. Say goodbye to your father."

Tigerkit sunk his tiny claws into the hard cold earth and hissed at his father. He couldn't understand why Pinestar wanted to leave. What was so great about stupid Twolegs and weakling kittypets? What about his mother Leopardfoot and his sisters? Did his father no longer love them? How could he do this to them!

Pinestar reached down and pressed his muzzle to Tigerkit's head then to Mistkit's. "Please forgive me and try to look out for each other."

Tigerkit watched as Pinestar padded to the gorse tunnel pausing once to cast one final look back at the Clan. He then padded onward to be swallowed up by the gorse tunnel. Tigerkit vaguely registered Mistkit shivering beside him and too numb to do anything else he let his mother guide him and Mistkit back to the nursery.

Two sunrises later Nightkit died, whisked silently away to StarClan in her sleep.

A quarter moon after that Mistkit and Tigerkit came down with fever. Leopardfoot was beside herself with fresh panic and fear of losing her remaining kits so soon after losing Nightkit. Goosefeather and Featherwhisker managed to save Tigerkit while Mistkit died leaving him Leopardfoot's sole surviving kit. Tigerkit didn't like the way Goosefeather always glared at him. His dislike grew into full blown hatred when after Mistkit died, the old crazy tom told Tigerkit that he and his sisters should never have been born. Pinestar leaving was StarClan's will and only more ill omens would befall ThunderClan as long as his kits lived. Tigerkit never told his mother these things; she had enough to deal with from the clan as it was. Most of the older warriors and the elders started acting strange after Pinestar left. Some were short tempered with him others would pretend he wasn't even there, that was most painful. He comforted himself by saying it was their problem if they could see beyond his father's betrayal. When he became an apprentice he made a promise to himself to become the best warrior the Clans' had ever seen…

* * *

><p>Tigerpaw moved noiselessly through the forest. All around him were signs of Greenleaf bursting forth. Ferns unfurled their leaves and ancient trees older than StarClan stretched up towards the sky. Warm shafts of sunlight filtered down through the canopy leaves and heated his fur. Tigerpaw was now eight moons old and Thistleclaw had sent him on his first solo hunting mission. The tom paused under the shade of a bramble bush and sniffed the air. He was down wind and the scent of rabbit filled his nostrils. Tigerpaw carefully padded forward knowing he was being watched. The solo hunt was to test the apprentice's skill level and for the mentor to access his strengths and weaknesses by targeting prey in a given amount of time. They had started out before the early dawn light could wash away the fog which would lessen visibility and make catching prey that much harder. It was just another challenge for Tigerpaw to complete. At one point he had suspected Thistleclaw had deliberately unsettled a tree branch which startled the squirrel he was sizing up to see how he reacted.<p>

The young tom had launched into the air the moment the squirrel sprinted off but his teeth missed the mark by a hair. Literally. He landed heavily on all four paws but the squirrel was not as fortunate. The branch to which it jumped broke away under the sudden weight causing the creature to plummet back to the ground and to Tigerpaw's waiting claws. The kill had been swift and it was sheer luck on his part but his mentor didn't have to know that. At least he hoped his mentor hadn't seen such a sloppy kill. Tigerpaw placed his squirrel in a small split in a boulder among some wood pigeons and mice as Thistleclaw's voice droned on in his head, _every movement must be precise, not a single ounce of energy must be wasted. _

It was sunhigh by the time Tigerpaw came trotting back with three young rabbits. The warm amber gaze of his mentor Thistleclaw greeted him as he placed the rabbits onto a grassy patch on the ground. "Well done, Tigerpaw. I haven't seen an apprentice bring in this much fresh-kill since I myself was a young apprentice out on my first solo mission. It was in the dead of winter, it was bitter cold and could hardly see the nose on my face when all of a sudden I-"

A hazel bush rustled as fluffy blue gray she-cat pushed her way through and padded into the little clearing. She dropped her catch of two wood pigeons beside Tigerpaw's pile then looked up at Thistleclaw, "Talking about yourself again I see."

The she-cat then dipped her head to Tigerpaw who returned it then quickly rolled away to avoid the claws of his mentor. It was one of the games they both played. Thistleclaw would launch random attacks always claws unsheathed at moments when he would least expect him to. Whether he was on patrol, hunting or most annoyingly when he was in the dirt place; Thistleclaw seemed to take extreme glee when surprising Tigerpaw at those times. The young tom would have thought his mentor was completely insane if the cat had not been brilliant about fighting techniques. The lesson was to teach Tigerpaw to always be on his guard and always prepared for anything. He had taught him to keep his wits about him and always improvise.

"Hello Bluefur."

Bluefur flicked her tail as her only sign of acknowledgment then sent Thistleclaw a withering look, "If talking your enemy to death was a battle move I think all the Clans would fear your might. However, it isn't so I think it best to continue training young Tigerpaw here."

Amber eyes glared at Bluefur and Thistleclaw sniffed, "He is _my_ apprentice and I know what is best for him. Come Tigerpaw we have better things to do with our time than waste it with the likes of this stuck up know it all." Thistleclaw turned away with a flick of his tail not forgetting to pick up as much fresh-kill as his jaws could carry. Once they returned to the camp, Thistleclaw had rounded up the available apprentices to help Tigerpaw retrieve the rest of his catch while he reported to Sunstar.

Tigerpaw felt pride warm his ears at his mother's praises and Sunstar's nod of approval at the amount of fresh-kill he had caught. But all good things had a tendency to end and his good mood was marred once he was tasked to taking fresh-kill to the elders before take some for himself. Weedwhisker, Mumblefoot and Larksong were curled up in the elder's den. As he pushed through the opening Tigerpaw uttered a muffled greeting through the fresh-kill he carried. The toms' eyes hardened at his approach while Mumblefoot just curled his tail tighter around herself and continued on with his nap as if Tigerpaw hadn't said anything. Larksong nodded kindly to the young cat shifting over to make space for his offerings despite the other two's disapproving glare.

"Well done on your first solo hunt Tigerpaw, this season's prey looks plump and fat!" The aging she-cat purred approvingly slightly lightening Tigerpaw's mood. Poking a rabbit with her paw she turned her pale green gaze towards the others. "Don't you think he'll make a good warrior Weedwhisker? His skills already seem sharp and he's only eight moons old."

The yellow eyed tom said nothing as he bit into a rabbit furiously ripping out its fur as if it put thorns in his nest. Beside him Mumblefoot pulled two mice towards himself, "It doesn't matter as long as he doesn't become another deserter. I think ThunderClan has had one too many don't you?"

Larksong sighed then turned to Tigerpaw giving him a rueful look, "You've done splendidly well Tigerpaw and don't mind these old mouse-brains. They're just cranky from their naps." At that she glared pointedly at the two toms. "Go on youngster, I think you should go get some food in. I bet you must be starving."

Tigerpaw dipped his head then backed out of the den then trotted to the gorse tunnel. He let out a frustrated hiss slashing his claws against a gorse bush. After all his hard work they still refused to acknowledge him! He flicked the tip of his tail irritably before returning to the fresh-kill pile. He would just have to work even harder than before but until then cats would sprout wings and fly before he ever brought food to those ingrates!

Two sunrises had passed since Tigerpaw's first assessment and sunhigh had long since come and past when the young apprentice found himself on yet another patrol with his mentor and to the older warrior's chagrin, Bluefur. They traveled swiftly up to Fourtrees scenting the air for intruders as they went. He didn't know why Thistleclaw seemed to dislike the blue-gray she cat so much. For the short time Bluefur had mentored him she had proven herself a capable and competent warrior in his eyes. Thistleclaw needed to spend some time with his son Whitepaw when his mother and Thistleclaw's mate had been killed on the Thunderpath. Bluefur had temporarily mentored him in Thistleclaw's stead. Thistleclaw had taught him to always be observant of one's enemies and Tigerpaw had applied that logic to his Clanmates. Where Thistleclaw had been blunt in his teachings, Bluefur had been vague and the answers elusive. She had forced him to figure things out for himself and tease out the answers becoming a creative thinker in the process. Tigerpaw flicked his ears tossing away a burr that had clung to the tips as then travelled along the RiverClan boarder and they were now leaving their scent along Tallpines close to Twoleg Place.

Thistleclaw came to a smooth halt and Bluefur was further back finishing off some mice. "Do you scent that Tigerpaw?"

Tigerpaw dipped his head slowly crouching down. Of course he had. It was the scent of an intruder. A _kittypet_. It was small and dark with glossy black fur and made a lot of noise trampling through the woods with loud, undignified steps.

Tigerpaw felt his insides warm with dull annoyance.

It wasn't enough that they lured his father away from him but now they chose to encroach upon the land that was his birthright. The small fright filled black cat faded from his vision. All Tigerpaw could see was the embodiment of everything he had begun to hate. Soft weakness.

Thistleclaw padded forward noiselessly through the bush with Tigerpaw close beside him. Now that he was close enough Tigerpaw could see that the kittypet deep blue eyes and had one white forepaw. He shrunk back his ears pressed flat against his head and Tigerpaw sneered at the obvious display of fear. When he had ventured into the forest as a kitten he hadn't shown an ounce of fear, not even when those ShadowClan cats had found him. He felt his opinion of kittypet fall even further.

Tigerpaw watched in silence as Thistleclaw glared down at the kittypet. "What are you doing here? This is ThunderClan territory."

The soft shush of flatten grass followed by the mingled scents of warm fur and ThunderClan woodland was all that alerted Tigerpaw to Bluefur's presence. The she-cat came to stand at Thistleclaw's other side then sat curling her tail around her paws she stared calmly at the scene before her. "Thistleclaw, he's only a kit that poses no threat to us."

Thistleclaw's fur bristled when he replied to Bluefur even though he kept his gaze on the cowering kittypet. "An intruder is an intruder, Bluefur! You're only saying that because he's a kittypet. You've always been too soft."

Bluefur bristled slightly. "Yes he is a kittypet and no match for a trained warrior! Use of unnecessary force against those weaker than yourself is unfair and reeks of cowardice."

Thistleclaw pushed his muzzle into Bluefur's and hissed baring his teeth. "Life is unfair Bluefur and Whitepaw knows that all too well now doesn't he?"

Tigerpaw caught a quick flicker of guilt and deep sadness in her blue eyes before she blinked them away.

Thistleclaw returned his glare to the crouching kittypet and snarled, "Bluefur this little _intruder_ must learn that lesson. Tigerpaw, attack!"

Bluefur sprang to her paws eyes flashing with anger, "Now hold on! There's no need for this-"

But Tigerpaw had already launched into action. His mentor had given him an order and he followed it. That's what any loyal cat would do, right? Besides, as far as Tigerpaw was concerned if the kittypet was too weak to defend himself then that was his problem. Claws slashed through fur and sharp pointed teeth sunk into flesh. Paws rose again and again to rain down blows upon the cowering kittypet. Just as he was about to wrap his jaws around the kittypet's throat and deal the finishing blow he felt himself being roughly shoved aside.

Bluefur stood above him, her paw resting gently but firmly down on his flank. "Tigerpaw stand down, that is enough! A warrior does not need to kill to prove his strenght."

Thistleclaw stood by his eyes narrowed as the kittypet made his escape sending up a few puffs of dust and scattered brown leaves in his wake. After that the cats had continued the patrol in silence and later that evening Thistleclaw had taken Tigerpaw to the Sandy Hollow. The young apprentice stood in silence as his mentor paced the hollow with the tip of his tail twitching irritably.

After a few heartbeats Thistleclaw paused before him and gave the young cat a long measured look. "Tigerpaw, your skills were sharp and you were unyielding even against such a poor excuse of cat but you allowed another cat to breech your defenses. You let your guard down and if that had been a real battle you would have been dead. Now get into a defensive position and let's try this again."

The young apprentice felt a mixture of pride from his mentor's praise and apprehension for what was about to come. Thistleclaw made little allowance for sloppy skills, no amount of slip ups were tolerated. Tigerpaw braced himself for the upcoming lesson and embraced the pain. If he wanted to get stronger and be the best warrior he could be then he would survive this and take every challenge in stride.

It was almost moon high when Tigerpaw settled himself in his nest. His body was fatigued from the early morning start, the patrol and the extended battle practice. Shallow claw marks along his flank and neck pulsed painfully as he struggled to give his dusty clumped fur a wash but it was the scene from the sunhigh patrol that played in his mind over and over. Even as the kittypet had fled the forest blindly crashing into thorn bushes in his fright Tigerpaw had been the one to learn a lesson that day. Weakness guaranteed nothing but pain and a dismal future.

* * *

><p>Tigerclaw was a newly named warrior. He was hunting around Fourtrees with Whitestorm and he could see the fluffy white pelt of his friend flash in the pale Leafbare sunlight as the tom launched forward to catch a wood pigeon midflight to land in a clump of snow. Tigerclaw shivered at the thought of snow sinking into his fur though he knew this weather didn't bother the white warrior. It wasn't the first time he envied his friends thick fluffy coat. He looked away to stare at the Highrock. The massive gray stone was where the leaders from the four Clans addressed the cats during Gatherings once a moon. He had yet to attend a Gathering as a warrior and mild excitement sent a thrilling pulse to his stomach at the thought of when he would proudly hold his head high as his leader announced his new name to the other Clans. The tom trotted forward to stand atop the Highrock and gazed across the shaded clearing. One day on the night of the full moon, when the clearing would be filled with cats from all four Clans, he would be standing here again but as ThunderClan's leader.<p>

Whitestorm padded forward gazing up at Tigerclaw licking off a few blood spots from his jaws. "Get down from there Tigerclaw. We still have some more hunting to do."

Tigerclaw sniffed and stared down at the younger warrior from his perch, "That's Tiger_star_ to you."

Amber eyes widened in amusement then dipped his head lowly in mock remorse, "Forgive me oh great leader. Get your furry tail down here Tiger_star_."

Tigerclaw bunched his hind legs beneath him, muscles coiling with strength as Whitestorm quickly rose to his paws amber eyes wide, "Hey, don't you dare!"

Tigerclaw launched forward tackling his friend to the ground, claws sheathed sending cold soggy leaves and clumps of snow flying into the air.

They wrestled for a few heart beats cuffing each other and dodging mock blows from thick sheathed paws. Tigerclaw finally relented when Whitestorm's muffled protests floated up through the snow. He had the tom's muzzle pressed to the ground. "Alright you win! Get off you great lump of fur!"

Tigerclaw hopped away from Whitestorm and scented the air as the white tom shook the snow from his fur. Never once forgetting his former mentor's teachings of caution, Tigerclaw carefully picked apart the scents carried to him in the wind. Most immediate was the smell of frost and damp tree bark followed by the faint salty metallic tang of spilt blood from Whitestorm's most recent catch, then the faint scent of WindClan from their border. Tigerclaw relaxed as he confirmed the final scent of the other cat that made up their patrol. Goldenflower, a young pale ginger she-cat, trotted up with three young rabbits clamped in her jaws and the glow of a successful hunt in her yellow eyes. She placed the rabbits at her paws and Whitestorm joined the group pausing to sniff at her catch.

Tigerclaw felt his pelt warming up though he wasn't sure if it was from his brief play fight with Whitestorm or the young she-cat's appreciative gaze. Goldenflower had been an apprentice a few moons before him and felt she held a special place among his small group of friends. She was a warm gentle she-cat but the pale ginger she-cat was also a fierce warrior in her own right. They had yet to experience their first battle but they shared a fair amount of time together training in the Sandy Hollow and he could safely say that he wouldn't willingly face her in battle. Those weren't the only reasons why this she-cat had Tigerclaw's approval, Goldenflower had also been one of the first cats to see past Pinestar's taint and the Clan's prejudice and acknowledge his worth besides Whitestorm.

"I found a rabbit's den filled with young ones!" she panted excitedly. "The mother got away but I managed to get the rest and some shrews. I hope you've had the same bit of luck I have?"

Whitestorm dipped his head gesturing to the spot they had hidden their catch. "It will fill a few bellies in the Clan for the moment but I think we should be heading back now. It looks as if it's about to snow again." As he spoke Whitestorm turned his gaze up to the sky scanning in the sight of fat gray snow clouds rolling in eating up the few patches of blue above them. The others gave their consent and brought back their catch to the ThunderClan camp in a few quick trips.

Tigerclaw was a bright and attentive young warrior and soon he began to notice that his hard work and dedicated service to the Clan was paying off. Though Leopardfoot was gone now, her life swept away by a nasty bought of Green cough, he wouldn't feel sad. She had survived long enough to see him receive his warrior name and she knew he had friends now in the form of Whitestorm, Goldenflower and Lionheart. They didn't judge him for Pinestar's selfishness and for once he felt like he belonged. He was in good graces with most of his Clanmates and he even heard whispers that he might be mentor to one kitten from Willowpelt's new litter. Most openly admired his skills as a ThunderClan warrior forgetting the blight of Pinestar's abandonment but others still clung to their hatred like honey-suckle. They were simply set in their own stubborn ways but he forced himself to be numb to the hate and be the best warrior he could be.

…

A quarter moon later there was a brief break in the Leafbare chill over the forest and Goldenflower had invited him to go on a small hunting patrol with her in hopes of catching a few critters that were drawn out by the morning's warmth.

His good mood fled instantly the moment Tigerclaw saw _him _again_._

Tigerclaw paused atop a hill scenting the air for prey and intruders, he was about to move on when he saw something. It was hard, but his keen eyes could see just enough through the glare of light reflected on the snow to view Pinestar far below as he roamed about around the snow strewn lawn of the Twoleg nest. What he saw shocked him so much that he stood motionless and just stared at the astonishingly disturbing sight below him trying to shake off the niggling curiosity that begged to be sated. Did a cat that had abandoned his Clanmates deserve his attention? He flicked a snowflake from his ear and decided he needed to know what his father looked like with life with Twolegs. Decision made he forced himself down the hill and padded cautiously through some bushes to get a better look. Tigerclaw peered through a small hole in the fence and observed. Pinestar seemed well fed and much cleaner than himself, he had sleeker fluffier fur than Tigerclaw remembered and his muscles were lean and supple with strength and around his neck was a bright blue collar, the ultimate mark of a kittypet. But there was no doubt, if his sense of smell was correct the cat a few feet away from him _was_ Pinestar!

He was down wind so there was no chance of Pinestar scenting him until he was long gone or he revealed himself. As the cat was joined by two other kittypets, one a younger speckled gray tom and the other a fluffy white she-cat just beginning to show signs of her pregnancy and a Twoleg youngling, Tigerclaw began to ponder things he had rarely allowed himself to ponder before. Was the tom before him still called Pinestar or did he have a new kittypet name? Why did he seem so happy? And was that she-cat carrying his kits or the other tom's? Did he ever think of the Clan since he left? Did he think of the kittens he left behind?

As he stood silently watching the young Twoleg stroking Pinestar softly cooing things that sounded like nonsense to Tigerclaw's ears, darker thoughts reared up. Why? Why did StarClan allow this deserter to run around outside carefree in the sun while he and his Clanmates fretted about securing another day to live? Why did he look so well fed while his Clanmates had to work for every scrap of food? Was life with the Twolegs so much better than forest life?

"That's him isn't it?"

He jumped and spun around his fur standing on end at allowing himself to be snuck up on but luckily it was just Goldenflower. He dipped his head in acknowledgment to her question and flattened his fur turning back to the dark ginger tom now sizing up a few birds busily pecking at a juniper bush, his stomach pressed to the cold ground.

He felt Goldenflower press her flank to his, her warmth seeping into his skin as she uttered some soft words of comfort. But he was past the need for comfort though it was appreciated and time for such pondering about Pinestar had passed. If the tom ever cared for him at all he sure didn't care about Tigerclaw anymore. Tigerclaw was older, stronger and capable of fending for himself now. He would force himself to stop wondering about Pinestar, about what could have been and instead focus on today and his future with ThunderClan.

This cat was responsible for the still lingering looks of distrust in the eyes of some of his Clanmates when they looked at him. But one thing he did learn from this chance meeting was that he would take what he wanted. Pinestar in all his selfishness had taught him something. Tigerclaw understood that Pinestar was unhappy with his life in the forest so he decided to change it and for the moment at least he seemed to be happy. Tigerclaw would force himself to be numb his feelings of abandonment and the what if's. It was fairly obvious that StarClan could do nothing for him in this world that he would have to do things for himself. He would take charge of his own life and become leader of ThunderClan. He would mold them to how he saw fit and make a place for himself. He would succeed where Pinestar failed to make ThunderClan great. Yes, he would simply _take_ what he wanted but for now he would have to claw his way through the ranks until he was leader.

If he focused enough on what he wanted he would swiftly get there and as he and Goldenflower returned to the hunt he thought of how to catch a greater prize, leadership of ThunderClan. One by one he worked through the various obstacles he would have to overcome. To be leader one had to be deputy and to become deputy one had to mentor at least one apprentice. He was sure to get one of Willowpelt's kittens but until then he would settle for showing what a valuable asset he was to ThunderClan. He would spend the rest of the day sharpening his fighting and hunting skills. The position of deputy was appointed by the Clan leader when the old deputy died or retired. Bluefur was now the deputy of ThunderClan and once he successfully trained an apprentice, he would simply relieve the cat holding the deputy's position of his or her duty. As for the leader, he'd simply help them along if they didn't die fast enough.

Tigerclaw now lay awake in his nest thinking about food, specifically food for the Clan. Outside the sky that had been heavy with dark gray clouds finally let loose a steady patter of cold rain. A fat droplet splashed onto his nose and he sifted a little to avoid more soaking. Slightly irritated he made a mental note to pad the roof of the warrior's den with the help of some apprentices. His mind wondered back to how was he to get more food? Around this season hunting was hard in ThunderClan and what little prey they found was mostly thin and scrawny driven out of their den by hunger or if they were plump they were few and far between. While the other clans suffered RiverClan in particular always boasted their sleek glossy fur and how well fed they were at Gatherings. He knew for a fact that there was a stretch of land on ThunderClan's side of the river just south of the Sunningrocks that RiverClan had unnecessarily claimed as a part of their land. Why should they have everything as well as land across their precious river?

He had known for a long time that the area was filled with a good supply of prey and herbs for the medicine cats. Besides, prey crossed boundaries all the time and he knew if he was quick about it and timed it just right, he could get more fresh-kill for his Clan. But therein laid another problem; did he dare defy the warrior code and risk retribution from StarClan? But then he hissed and sunk his claws into his mossy nest, Pinestar broke one of the biggest rules and he was living a happy comfortable life. StarClan meant nothing; they were tales of a bunch of dead cats meant to scare kits into obedience. Now his eyes were wide open to the truth, prey was prey and it was fair game wherever he could get them. He would just have to make sure he wouldn't get caught. But to be a skilled hunter he would need rest so he curled into himself and placed his tail on his nose forcing himself to fall into sleep's dark embrace.

When he awoke Tigerclaw would be firmly set on the path to leadership of ThunderClan and he would allow absolutely no cat to stand in his way.

End Flashback

The vision of his younger self cleared to reveal the familiar form of Pinestar.

Amber eyes narrowed as the ThunderClan deserter sat down curling his tail around his paws. Starlight glowed softly from his fur. Tigerstar felt his lip curl with disdain, "Greetings Tigerstar."

The ThunderClan leader stared back in silence wishing the cat before him would burn from the intensity of his glare.

Pinestar sighed and his eyes darkened with sadness, "Aren't you tired son?"

"_Tired_?" Tigerstar never had any intentions of talking to this tom nor acknowledging his presence in the least but that word just seemed to set him off. "_Tired_? Is that your excuse for leaving?"

"No – "

"Where you _tired _of the Clan? _Tired_ of mother, Nightkit and Mistkit? _Tired_ of me? Well I am tired of you; I am tired of seeing you! You left, you gave up everything and I am no longer your _son_! You had no place in my life and you have no place in my dreams! Now do what it is you are best at, go!"

Pinestar slowly shook his head refusing to drop his son's stare, "No, not again. I know now that was my greatest mistake and the Clan is still paying for it. You've finally become leader of the Clan but tell me, what will you do now?"

Tigerstar released a hiss. "I owe you nothing and I don't have to explain myself to you. But mark my words; I will make ThunderClan the greatest the Clans had ever known!" Then Tigerstar raised a paw, claws unsheathed and brought it down on Pinestar. But he did not feel the satisfaction of his thorn sharp claws ripping through fur, the former ThunderClan leader had dissolved into a puff of smoke and starlight just before his claws made contact.

Blinking away the webs of his memories and dreams Tigerstar rose to his paws letting his gaze rest of his two kittens in particular. His father had allowed himself to be weakened by Twolegs and had chosen to leave ThunderClan. Pinestar left Tigerstar, his sisters and his mother all alone and he was forced to learn to defend himself against the very group of cats that were supposed to accept and protect him driven to distrust of him by his father's actions. Day after day he had to prove his worth to ThunderClan, the place of his birth as if he was some plagued outcast and it filled him with rage almost violent and all consuming at times. But he would not allow himself to succumb to it. He took his anger, his fears and his hurt and made it his strength. But now all that existed was a numbing emptiness, blank as the whitest void was how Tigerstar now felt as far as his father was concerned. He made a silent vow to himself that Bramblekit and Tawnykit would never suffer through the same experiences he had to wade through then made his way out of the nursery den and dipped his head to Mousefur who was on guard in the shadows of the gorse tunnel. Tigerstar padded into the deep into the fog filled forest with the light of renewed determination burning from the depths of his amber eyes.


End file.
